Lessons of Alchemical Knowledge
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: Ed gets assigned to teach at Hogwarts and he finds that magic is more than unscientific drabble.
1. The Unscientific Assignment

**Hola! It's Blue and Orange Roses! My computer has decided on being my buddy so I'm writing fanfics like crazy in case it decides that it hates me again! This is my Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! I had started this like a few weeks ago but it was so complicated and hard to understand so I'm starting over (Lucky for you!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical boy nor his new, incredibly cute companion with the automail. But I do happen to own fma playing cards, and fantastically the 6 of clubs is one of Ed without a shirt! *squeeeeeee* I carry all 52 around with me everywhere!**

**Ed: So you carry around pictures of me without a shirt?**

**Me: Yep! I'm fangirl can you tell? I also have some Royai pics if you wanna see!**

**Ed: No thanks.**

**Mustang: I wanna see those!**

**Hawkeye: Colonel, I came here to help you with paperwork, not look at Royai.**

**Mustang: Is that all you came for Hawkeye? I'm disappointed. (Ha Ha I had to Aubree, I used your FB line!)**

**Me: O.O yes!**

Ed came out of the Colonel's office depressed. He was muttering things, "So unscientific! Why me?" He walked over to Alphonse.

"What is it Brother?", He asked.

He sighed, "I'm just one lucky boy Al!", he said sarcastically, "Not only am I the youngest State Alchemist in history, I'm the youngest teacher in history! Oh and the first person ever to give public alchemy lessons to children! Whoooo!" He flopped on the bench. "I'm just a history maker aren't I?"

"Oh? Who are you teaching?", Al asked, using that adorable domo chibi face.

"I'm being shipped off to Britain! Not only am I teaching at a place called _Hogwarts_, I'm teaching this at a _magic_ school! I mean that bastard must enjoy pissing me off, he knows how much I hate unscientific believers!", Ed complained. It was true, Ed was strictly a science person. He didn't believe in God and most certainly miracles or magic.

"Am I coming too, brother?", Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, when I asked, he said that they supposedly have enchanted suits of armor walking around there so your fine.", Ed seemed skeptical.

"Well that's good!", Al said, happily.

"Yeah c'mon we're going to have to switch trains eventually, and the first one leaves in an hour. Let's go.", Ed said, dragging his suitcase out of Alphonse's armor.

-At the train station-

Ed and Alphonse climbed into the train. They sat down in the nearest empty seat.

A woman came up to them, "Hello boys, mind if I sit with you?"

The Elric brothers looked at each other then at the woman, "Um yeah, sure.", Ed told her.

She sat down and took off her hat. A wave of blonde hair fell from it. She took off the fake glasses she was wearing.

"Gah! Lieutenant Hawkeye?", Ed was surprised.

"Shhhhhh. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I got direct orders from the Colonel to accompany you to this school and watch over you while you're there. I want them to think that I'm just your teaching partner ok?", She whispered.

"Really? The Colonel wanted you to come with us?" Now Ed was really surprised.

"He's not the kind of person you think he is Edward, he really does care for your safety.", She said.

"I know, he's just looking out for me.", Ed spoke like he was being lectured by her. He looked out the window and soon fell asleep.

**I know it's short but a good start, no? Just a head's up, I think you'll really like the magic trio's reaction to Ed and his alchemy lessons. I like Hermione and all but she just needs something to show her that she's not the smartest person on the planet and Alchemy is just the thing. I'm starting to get the creative flow going at last! Speaking of which, Aubree, you gotta keep coming up with those awesome disclaimers got it?** **P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed gets sent on another pointless mission. He's starting to get pissed off so you might wanna hit that review button.**


	2. Introductions and Misunderstandings

**Hello BlueAndOrangeRoses here, sigh, I can't keep writing my full name like that, it takes sooo much energy out of my fingers. So I'm gonna go with Hezaru like Aubree-chan (Sense Marauder) calls me. You people can call me what ever. Hezaru is Aubree's word for Heather. Yes, my name is Heather! WHOOOO! I hate all that stereotypical stuff with Heather though…. like in all the high-school based movies if anyone is named Heather, they're totally mean people and just are drama makers! But I am a nice Heather, who writes fma fanfics and enjoys Royai. So call me what ever, Heather, Hezaru-chan, Baor, Otaku queen, Royai queen anything is fine. So on to Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the strictly science-based alchemy teacher or his adorable little brother. Nor do I own the magic-based trio of students. **

**Ed: Yes, magic is for children and psychotics!**

**Harry: Is not! And why did they give us such a short alchemy teacher? I can't even see him over my desk!**

**Al: He just had to say short. **

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN PET A DOG WITHOUT A STEP LADDER?**

**Me: When will anybody learn that Edward isn't short, he's fun-sized!**

Edward, Alphonse, and Riza stepped off the train onto platform 9.

"This says to go to platform 9 3/4! Since when do platforms include fractions!", Ed was baffled and a little pissed off.

"Well Brother, I think we should ask around! Maybe we'll run into a student that can tell us how to get there.", Alphonse pointed out.

"No need! I am here to escort you to the platform.", a woman in dark green robes walked up to them, "You must be Edward. I am professor McGonagall. I plan on sitting in on one of alchemy lessons."

"Oh, ok.", Ed did have manners and he decided to use them, she looked nice enough. "This is my brother, Alphonse. And Lieu….My teaching assistant, Ms. Riza Hawkeye." he explained.

"Nice to meet you both. Come this way.", she smiled at the trio. She put her hand on one of the stone pillars. "This way please."

"You want me to run into the wall? Are you crazy?", Ed yelled.

"Oh, yes. The Colonel said you were a tough one. Listen Edward, I want you to run through this wall got it?", She said sternly

"I can go first if you want brother, I won't feel anything if it's fake.", Alphonse said.

"Go ahead Al.", Edward sighed.

Alphonse ran into the wall at top speed. Instead of crashing into it, he disappeared.

"Alphonse!", Ed yelled, "Where did he go?"

"To the platform. Now, please hurry up and go through.", McGonagall told him.

Ed ran through the wall like Alphonse had and was soon followed by Hawkeye and McGonagall. He was stunned. That had to be an illusion, a cloth wall perhaps?

The students were all bustling onto the train.

"I have to get going Edward. Just board the train and head to the very back. There's a booth just for teachers so you can sit there with your group.", McGonagall explained.

"Alright I'll do that. Oh and thank you…", Ed turned, but she was gone. He sighed and walked to the train. He, Al, and Hawkeye all got on and made their way to the back. They were about to sit down when a student started yelling at them.

"Don't you know what your doing? That's a booth reserved for teachers only!", she said.

"Yeah and I'm a teacher. Who are you?", Ed said in his usual mocking voice.

"I am Hermione Granger and I'm a prefect! And you most certainly are not a teacher!", she continued to scold him.

"Oh I most certainly am a teacher, check it out.", Ed held up the employment papers the Col. had given him.

Hermione looked at it, stunned "Oh I, I'm so sorry. You just looked so much like a student! I didn't know, usually we get notice of new teachers.", She said.

"Like a student huh? I guess that makes sense. I am only 15.", Ed shrugged, "But whatever, could you go yell at someone else now? I'm getting bored."

Hermione stared at Edward. She was thinking, "He's only 15? And he's a teacher? What? Wait, did he just insult me? He did!" She gave him a angry look and stormed off.

"Finally.", Ed leaned back.

"You know Ed, you could have been nicer. She said she was a prefect! She was just doing her job.", Al scolded him.

"Yeah yeah, she could've realized that I was sitting here for a reason."

The two continued to argue and Hawkeye sighed, looking out the window.

It took a few hours but the train slowly came to a stop. Al was writing in a small book. Ed had bought quite a few treats from the trolley that came around every once and a while so Al was writing down Ed's recommendations for when he got his body back. Ed had eaten so much candy that he put himself to sleep from a sugar coma. Hawkeye herself was taking a snooze. Al noticed all the students getting out of their seats. "Hey Ed! Wake up we're here!"

Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hawkeye snapped awake as soon as she heard Alphonse speak. They collected their things and followed everyone outside to the station. When Ed stepped off the train, a giant of a man was waiting for him.

"Edward Elric? Edward Elric I need you to come with me!", the man yelled at the croud.

Ed and Al and Hawkeye hurried over to him, "I'm Edward Elric!", he stated, out of breath.

"Really? But your just a shrimp, no way your the new teacher.", he said.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE!", Ed screamed.

"Please sir, he's the new teacher, honest.", Al said, pulling out the employment papers.

"Oh well alright. Rubius Hagrid at your service. Come on, I got get you to the castle before the kids go up."

Ed reluctantly followed him. Well actually he was reluctantly being carried by Alphonse, who decided that Ed would attack the man if he were to let Ed go.

They entered the castle and found a group of adults waiting for them. An old man walked straight up to Ed. "Hello there Mr. Elric. I'm so glad you decided to come and teach for us. I'm interested in how alchemy will fit in with the rest of all the classes here."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." Edward said, bored. He found his place at the big table. Al and Riza stood behind Ed instead of taking chairs. The watched all the students pour in.

Hermione recognized him instantly. She turned to Harry and Ron, "Look! That's him! The 15 year old teacher!"

"Wow, they're turning to kids to teach now?", Ron mocked.

"I wonder what he's teaching.", Harry asked

"If it's defense against the dark arts I'm going to laugh", Ron said.

They all took their seats and the first years came in, guided by McGonagall. When the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood and gave his speech. "I hope you all have a wonderful year. And now I'd like to introduce our new teacher." He raised his arm and gestured to Ed. Edward stood up. "This is Professor Edward Elric. I hope you all do well in his new class."

Ed was nervous. He didn't know what to say so he made stuff up as he went along, "Yeah, I'm going to be teaching a class on alchemy for you and I look forward to teaching it. Alchemy is a big thing for me and I hope you take it seriously even though it technically isn't magic." Ed sat down and the next thing he knew, his plate was full of food. The only noise you could hear coming from Ed after that was 'nom nom nom'

When Ed and Al went to their room, across from Hawkeye's, they began to talk before Ed slept. "You know brother, with all the magical knowledge here, we might find a way to get our old bodies back!", Alphonse said, excitedly. "Yeah that's what I was thinking. Maybe that Colonel isn't a bastard for doing this after all…"

**Well? I certainly had fun writing this chapter. I can't wait until classes start! It's gonna be soooo fun! I love Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter! You know when I was younger and my hair was longer, Everyone I met compared me with Hermione, I would crimp my hair and everything. I could never get my face out of a book and I absolutely LOVED school. I looked just like her! I won several of my elementary school's costume contests if you can believe it! I even did the english accent, like, whenever someone talked to me and I was in costume. It was so much fun. I bet if I grew my hair out and did that again the comments would start back up. Tee Hee! P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed gets called short by some of the staff. You might wanna click that button if you want everyone at Hogwarts to remain alive. **


	3. First Class and First Confrontations

**Wooo! Chapter 3 is here! So some things to announce *consults clip board* 1: I have recently posted my new Royai fanfic, Fire Lilies and Dangerous Dates. Even though it's the first one on FanFiction, it's not the first I've written. I split my writing between typing and hand writing so most of my Royai is in my notebook and I still have to copy it down. Until then I will be posting everything I have on my computer that is ready. 2: My 2 Ouran High School Host Club fanfics are almost ready to be posted but one is in a notebook and the other isn't finished. One is all about the twins and it's pre-Haruhi based and the other is just a fma crossover in normal time. There are a lot of crossovers in it like Fruits Basket, and Death Note so I look forward to posting it. 3: Because I'm awesome I also have a Batman/FMA crossover named Beyond The Point Of No Return so check that out. 4: Sensu-chan has fanfics for you! With Hope, Winry and Alchemy Lesson, Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone! Check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the kid with the automail, or his brother with the blood seal. I also don't own the dude with the magical abilities and the lightning scar. But I can tell you this: I am held accountable for their actions in the classroom so I expect Ed to behave and to keep those children in line! Plus, sadly, I don't own Roy and Riza, but I own all the Royai I create! Wooooo! Royai!**

**Mustang: Hey! Hezaru-chan I think I have an idea! *smirk***

**Me: Does it involve you, Riza and reservation at the nearest resteraunt?**

**Mustang: O.O no…..**

**Me: Oh ok, whatcha got?**

**Mustang: Ask for Royai! I'm sure your fans would enjoy presenting their works to the ultimate Royai queen!**

**Me:OOOOOOOOH! You heard the Colonel! Send me your Royai recommendations or stuff you guys have done yourselves! I can't get enough Royai!**

Edward had been woken up quite rudely. Someone decided it was fun to put an alarm clock next to his bed. He took his right arm and practically smashed it.

"Brother!", Alphonse yelled at him.

"Ah what do you want Al?", Ed said, angrily.

"You know that you have a class to plan and teach right?", Al asked.

"Aw hell!", Ed changed into his clothes quickly. He went down to the Great Hall and sat for breakfast. He nommed while planning the first lesson in a notebook. Ed, of course, didn't notice he was sitting at the Gryffindor table instead of the teacher's one.

"Um, aren't you a teacher?", Harry asked.

"Yeah I am, I am also quite busy, I've never taught before.", Ed said, stuffing his face and writing in his book.

"Oh, ok then.", Harry was confused. Who was this kid!

About a half hour later, this old guy, Mr. Filch, lead Edward to his classroom. Hawkeye was setting up as Edward was finishing up his lesson with Al., "Ok! I think I got it!", Ed smiled. He then started to help Riza set up all the things they would need. 15 minutes later, a bell rang and students filled up the desks.

"Ok! Hey, I'm Edward Elric. I guess I'm your guy's new teacher. So why don't we start off by explaining anything you guys know about alchemy. Any volunteers?"

Only Hermione raised her hand.

"Oh, it's you, Ms. Granger is it? Well tell me everything you know. There's no wrong answers.", Ed smiled.

"Well isn't alchemy a type of magic used to transform one object into another?", she asked.

"I change my mind, there are wrong answers.", Ed said to himself, then turned to Hermione "Close, Alchemy is a science, not magic. And yes, you are changing the physical properties of the matter but not changing the chemical aspects."

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand that last part.", She said, confused.

"Well let me explain it like this, you can make an object from something else but it must have the same properties. For example, you can make a box from a pile of wood, but you can't make a flower or rock, see? It has to be made of the same material that you started with."

"Ok.", she said.

"Now, Alchemy is the process of analyzing, deconstructing, then reconstructing the matter in an object. The most absolute law of alchemy is equivalent exchange. Care to explain, Alphonse?", Ed was writing this all on the big chalkboard he was given.

Alphonse stepped forward, "Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

Ed also wrote this on the board, "Understandable?" he asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Ed continued, "This law is split into two parts : The Conservation of Mass, and The Law of Natural Providence. The Conservation of Mass states that you cannot make too much out of too little. So If you have a rock, you can't make a human-sized statue out of it. And I hope your all writing this down.", Ed looked at them all. They were in fact writing so he continued, "The Law of Natural Providence is what I explained earlier, you have to create something that shares the chemical properties of what you started with, so you can't make a rock out of a piece of wood. Any questions?", Ed asked.

Hermione raised her hand, "So if Alchemy is science, and not magic, then how are we supposed to do this?"

Ed looked at her, "Some of you will just have the talent, others might not. That's just how it is. Transmutation is the process of Alchemy. But it's not as simple as clapping your hands. You need to draw a transmutation circle…" Edward was cut off by the bell which signaled for the next class to start, "Ok, we'll continue next class by learning about transmutation circles!"

The day went by, Ed taught the same lesson to the same stupid magic believers. He was exhausted by the time dinner came around. Ed, Al, and Hawkeye made their way to the Great Hall. Before they entered the doors though, they saw a blonde boy shouting things at Harry and his friends.

"My father is going to get you expelled for sure Potter! I'm going to ask him and he'll do it for me!", the kid mouthed off.

Ed saw what was going on, Harry and his friends were looking at the other kid like he was a mosquito or something. The other kid was just drabbling on. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground and the kid was tied up with a stone rope that had come from the ground near Ed's feet. "You know, I just hate people like you, you never know when to shut up, Malfoy, right?." he said, strolling over to Harry and the others.

"Your gonna get it too! You freak! How did you do that?", Malfoy yelled at him.

Ed just looked at him calmly, "Let's see that's, harassment of students, insulting, and threatening a teacher. I think 15, 20 points?", He looked at Harry for confirmation.

Harry told him, "Well they would each be about 10 points each…"

Ed smiled, "Ok then 30 points from Slytherin."

Malfoy had the most priceless look on his face, "You? A teacher? But your so short!"

Ed lost the cool, "SMALL? SMALL? YOU SAW THE NICE SIDE OF ME YOU BLONDE TWIT! I CAN GET ALOT WORSE SO YOU MIND REPEATING THAT? HUH?"

Malfoy kind of shrunk down.

Ed gave him a dirty look, "Yeah that's what I thought, so do me a favor? Get outta here and mind your own business before I take more than house points got that?"

Malfoy ran from the hall after Ed let him out of the rope. A simple transmutation and Ed restored the floor to it's original state. A short talk went on between Ed and Harry. After they parted ways, Hermione said to herself, "Not as simple as clapping huh? You seem to be able enough."

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! You know, I think out of the entire story so far, this is my favorite chapter. Be sure check out my stories as well as stories by Sense Marauder. My Royai fic seems to be the most viewed so be sure to check it out! P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed gets stuck teaching the same lessons over and over because those magic believers can't get a hold of alchemy. Review!**


	4. Watching Ed and Learning Alchemy

**Chapter 4 is here at last! Yay! Now, before we begin, I must tell you, I have a new fanfic up called Brother Mine. It's a story of Ed and his feelings after the 5th lab incident. So check that out. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the frickin' awesome, blonde, teenage, alchemy teacher. Nor his new magical companions.**

**Harry: So you go into a big description of Professor Elric but we're just "Magical Companions"**

**Me: Basically, he **_is_** the main character of this Fic. **

**Ed: Take that Magic Boy! Alchemy trumps all! Go science!**

Ed strolled into the Great Hall. He took his seat at the teacher's table.

"It really is interesting to see such a young boy sitting in that chair."

Ed turned and saw Snape sitting there.

"To think, Dumbledore let someone like you teach. I'd like to sit in on one of your classes if you don't mind.", he said. (He's NOT being a creeper, he's just curious at what make's Ed so good that he can be able to teach!)

Ed was really bored with this conversation, "Yeah, sure" Luckily for him, Dumbledore had gotten up to come talk to Ed after he 'magically' brought dinner around.

"Well Mr. Elric, how have your classes been going?"

"Ah, good. Although, one particular student I saw in the hallway gave me some trouble."

"Hm? Who would that be?"

Ed put his fork in his mouth and pointed,"Oh, that blonde kid sitting at the Slytherin table. Malfoy, I think it was."

"What did he do?", McGonagall asked, joining in the conversation.

"Oh, he was smart talking Potter and then when I came over, he started smart mouthing me and even added a threat at some point. Honestly, I couldn't care less about him but I don't wanna have to put up with that everyday.", Ed continued eating.

"We really need to have a serious talk with that boy!", McGonagall said, annoyed.

"Yeah, that would be nice.", Ed just kept stuffing his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the table. Harry was talking to Fred, or George, whichever one it was, and Ron was eating. She was contemplating Edward. "How did he do that earlier? He had no wand or transmutation circle, he just clapped!", she said, infuriated.<p>

"Because we care, Hermione!", Ron said sarcastically, with his mouth full of food.

"I just think it's odd, that's all.", she pouted.

"Hermione, how do you know he didn't just draw a circle before he clapped?", Harry asked, quite annoyed with both of them.

"I don't think he could draw a circle that fast! I mean, really!", she protested.

Harry just continued his talk with the twin and Ron went back to eating.

Hermione looked at her food, and then she looked up at Edward. He was talking to Snape. She then looked at his companions, Ms. Hawkeye and Alphonse, was it? Hawkeye was daintily eating her food, and Alphonse…Alphonse wasn't eating at all. He had a whole plate full of food and he wasn't eating. He didn't even lift his helmet to send food down to his mouth. Hermione thought that was even more suspicious than Ed just clapping his hands to transmute. Her eyes narrowed and she started to eat.

* * *

><p>Riza looked up from her food just as Hermione started eating. "Was that girl staring at us?", she thought. Riza's own eyes narrowed. She continued to eat and when she finished she immediately got up and left. She walked down to the room she was given. She almost ran over to the phone and dialed a number. When the recipient answered she began to talk. (Evil Me: No, she stayed silent and waited for the guy to hang up in confusion. Me: heh heh yeah…)<p>

"Hello?"

"Colonel, it's me."

"Well Hawkeye, it's about time."

"I know sir, with protecting Edward and all, I lost track of time."

"That's alright. So, how are things there?"

"It's all good sir."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I….."

On the other side of the phone, realizing that Hawkeye had no explanation for calling him, Mustang smirked., "You there, Lieutenant?"

Riza blushed, "Oh, yes sir, I uh, I called to be sure you were ok, and that you were doing your paperwork. Did you remember to feed Black Hayate?"

Mustang laughed, "Yes, I have him right here with me."

"Alright, take care Colonel."

"Sure thing Lieutenant."

She hung up and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran to the nearest door and hid. She didn't want the woman to know she was there. She saw the woman head back towards the Hall. Hermione cautiously stepped out of her hiding spot. She knew it was wrong to spy and it wasn't really like her to do so, but she got a weird feeling about the three and that phone conversation didn't help at all. She about ran to the Great Hall, she didn't want to get caught out here. She took her seat and began talking like she had just left for the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Ed was preparing for those magical freaks to come in for their lesson. He drew a basic transmutation circle on the chalk board. When class started, Ed looked at them and asked, "Any of you remember yesterday's lesson? They all raised their hands. "Good, now today were starting off with transmutation circles." Ed walked to the middle of the classroom, "The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends. Did you get that?"<p>

Everyone stared at Edward, but they also nodded their heads.

"Good, now, the basis of the transmutation array is the power of the circle. The circle denotes the circulation of power, and by drawing a structural matrix over it, it becomes possible to invoke that power." He turned to the chalk board and began to point at different parts of the circle. He turned again to look at them, they all had blank expressions on their faces, so, he turned to Alphonse and Hawkeye "Am I going to fast?" Hawkeye, too, had the blank expression on her face.

Alphonse shook his head, "No brother your doing well!"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Brother?", she thought.

"I think that your doing quite well myself.", Snape commented.

"Wh-when did you get here!", Ed looked at him.

"I've been here this whole time."

Ed looked at Alphonse, who shrugged.

"Well, next time were moving on to the actual alchemy training, but first, I have homework for you!", Ed told them. He pointed at them all with his left hand, "One is all, all is one! You have until next class to figure out a meaning. This is also a test to see if your worth teaching alchemy to. So be ready for me to ask you when we meet again!"

They all left after packing up their things.

"Brother, don't you think you should have given them more time for One is all, all is one? I mean we had a whole month and we barely figured it out.", Alphonse said.

"Yeah Al, but they aren't being stranded on some island or thrown onto a mountain so they don't have survival to think about in addition! If we were at home instead of trying not to die, than I bet we could have done it in one night!", Ed somewhat complained.

"Yeah, but they aren't us."

**Yay! 2nd class done! So, I've been thinking about Hawkeye, what I'm thinking is that some part of why she is here is because of the Alchemy research on her back and I want to find a way to weave that into the story somehow. I also want a dramatical lesson on human transmutation. And a part where Hermione confronts Ed and then have an awesome back story bit on him and Al. Tell me what you think! The Hawkeye part isn't coming 'till later but the reveal of Ed's automail and maybe Al's emptiness will be in the next chapter. P.S. Everytime you don't review, Hermione eavesdrops on Riza's phone conversations with the Colonel. Please protect their privacy and review!**


	5. Alchemy Tattoos and Automail

**Sup! It's Hezaru-chan with Chapter 5! So, which of my wonderful readers is going to see the new FMA movie: The Sacred Star of Milos? I'm going all the way to Seattle (which is like an hour long drive for me) to go and see it with Sensu-chan! YAY! *fangirling***

**Disclaimer: I don't happen to own the teenager of transmutations or his little brother. Neither do I own the magical eavesdroppers. (*cough cough* Hermione!)**

**Hermione: I only did that because you sent a bunch of suspicious people to our school! And who's that Colonel guy Ms. Hawkeye was talking to?**

**Riza: So you admit to spying on me?**

**Hermione: eeeep! Yes, I mean no….*runs***

Ed had fallen asleep in his teacher's chair. He had numerous alchemy papers scattered about. Riza came along and picked them up, putting them in a pile. Alphonse picked up one of the papers and if he had his true body, he'd be smiling, "Just like brother."

"What is it?", Riza asked.

"This is his alchemy research."

"Oh? It looks like a regular travel log.", she examined the papers.

"That's what he does! _I_ can't even decode it! He's a master of encrypting his notes! I don't know how he does it!", Alphonse went into chibi mode.

"Yeah, Alchemists do tend to that don't they. I'm pretty sure the Colonel puts his in the form of a record of all the dates he goes on. He didn't really use that for his specific alchemy though…"

"Oh really? Then how did he learn flame alchemy if he didn't research it and put it in notes?"

"It's a long story. One for another time.", she said, sadly.

"Oh, ok.", Alphonse said, continuing picking up after Ed.

* * *

><p>When Ed woke up he went to go take a shower. Seeing as he was still half asleep he bumbled around and accidentally went into the Women's showers (Silly Ed) Thankfully only Lieutenant Hawkeye happened to be in there. She was in the process of taking off her shirt. When she saw Ed she covered the front half of her body immediately.<p>

"Edward! What on earth are you doing here?", she yelled.

Ed woke up all the way when he saw the Lieutenant's body facing the opposite wall with her head turned to face him. He saw the transmutation array on her back and had to do a double take. That was a transmutation circle? No, it was alchemy notes. Ed looked at it for a few seconds. then he said, "Th-that tattoo… It's the same design on the Colonel's gloves! L-Lieutenant?", Ed's eyes widened and looked at her. Then he realized what exactly was going on, "Oh my god! Lieutenant I'm sorry! I-I was half asleep you see and…"

"It's okay, Edward, just please, get out."

"Yeah sure thing!", Ed fled the bathroom as fast as he could.

"What's the matter Brother?", Al asked when Ed came back to the room, out of breath.

"Al? Did you know that Lieutenant Hawkeye had coded alchemy notes tattooed on her back?", he asked.

"N-No…", Alphonse then gasped. And remembered, "It's a long story. One for another time." Then he said, "It the Colonel's research on flame alchemy!"

"Not quite, parts of the notes were scarred. As if it were burned off…" Ed realized what he was saying, "That bastard! He tattoos that on her back and then he burns it off!"

"That's not it Edward", Hawkeye came in, fully clothed and with wet hair. "I might as well tell you, you've already seen the tattoo." She sat them down and sat in a chair herself. "This is a long story. Are you ready?"

The brothers nodded and she begun.

"A long time ago, before the Ishvalan war, Colonel Mustang was my father's alchemy apprentice."

* * *

><p>Roy waved at her, "Hey Riza! I'm here for my lessons!"<p>

She smiled from the window, "Dad's waiting for you Roy! Come on in!"

He came inside and took off his boots. "How's it going?"

"Good, Dad's really getting on that research, he says it's almost done."

"Oh good! I'll go and see him now.", Roy practically ran to her father's study.

* * *

><p>"He was so enthusiastic about alchemy. He dreamt of becoming a state alchemist so he could help and protect our country.", She explained.<p>

"I didn't know you and the Colonel went that far back.", Ed said to her.

"Yeah, we've known each other for quite a long time.", She somewhat smiled. "I still remember the day he found out about Dad's flame alchemy."

"Wait, your father's alchemy?", Alphonse asked.

"Yes, in order to protect the secrets of his research, he tattooed it on my back."

"Your own father?", Ed was trembling, "What kind of monster tattoos his research onto his own daughter?"

She sighed, "Like I said, he was protecting it from the wrong hands."

* * *

><p>"Riza, would you come here please?", Berthold Hawkeye asked his daughter.<p>

"What is it?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I completed my research."

"You did? Roy's going to be so happy!"

"Yes yes, now I need you to keep it safe for me."

"Anything for you and Roy, father."

The man smiled, he brought the young Riza to a table, "Now darling sit here for me okay?"

"Ok, but, what does this have to do with your alchemy?", She asked, doing as he said.

"You see, I have to keep this from getting into the wrong hands. I'm going to tattoo my notes on your back, Riza, and I hope you can keep it safe for me. It will be the only record of my life.", He then proceeded to tattoo the array.

Riza's eyes widened, "O-Ok, I promise I'll keep this for you, father.", she trembled in fear. Then she screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Roy had noticed that something had been wrong with Riza in the past week. The last time he saw her, she was crying in her bedroom. She looked terribly sad whenever he spoke to her. He hoped the flowers would help her feel better. When she opened the house door, he smiled, "Hello Ms. Hawkeye. I thought you looked a bit sad lately so I brought these for you. Is your father home?"<p>

Riza took in an armful of fire lilies. Little did Roy know, that because of that day, those flowers became her absolute favorites. "Yes Roy, he's in the back room, he's not feeling too well though."

"That's okay. I'll go talk to him."

A few minutes later, he came running from the room, "Riza! Your father!"

She ran into the small room, "Dad?"

Her father was sprawled across the floor, obviously dead. She fell down and cried. Roy caught her and held her.

* * *

><p>"Shortly after that, I showed the Colonel the tattoo and he decoded the research. That's the secret of his alchemy. Shortly after the war, I asked him to burn it off my back for me. I couldn't be burdened with my father's research any longer. I had to get it off me, so I could be free.", she sighed.<p>

Ed stared at her in horror the entire time. After she finished, Ed ran from the room. He bumped into Hermione in the hallway, knocking all her books to the ground. "I- I'm sorry", he said, picking up the books.

"It's okay.", She said, receiving the fallen books. She noticed the look on his face. "Professor Elric? Are you ok?"

He just nodded and walked away.

Edward found himself in one of the many courtyards. He climbed into a tree and sat there.

"I'm telling you something's wrong with him!", Hermione dragged Harry and Ron over to the tree where Ed sat.

"Professor?", Harry asked.

"Go away.", Ed said, plain and simple.

"I'm not that kind of person.", Harry explained.

"I said go away Potter!"

Malfoy happened to be walking by. "Ha! Get a load of that! Even his teachers can't stand him."

"Shut up, Malfoy!", Harry yelled.

"Make me Potter!", He sneered.

They got into a magical duel. Ed, seeing his job as a teacher, jumped down to stop it. He got in between Harry and Draco. Unfortunately, Malfoy had fired a curse at Harry just as Ed stepped in. The spell hit Ed's right arm, completely destroying his sleeve. Everyone in the courtyard stared at him with wide eyes.

Ed got pissed, "Are you finished?", Ed pulled the rest of his coat off. He threw it down on the ground next to Harry and the others. He stood, looking at the stunned Malfoy with a look of disgust, then he turned to everyone else, "All of you, take a good frickin' look! Yeah, my arm's made of metal! Oh, and if that's not enough, check this out!", Ed pulled up the left leg of his pants, "My legs metal too! You really did it this time Malfoy. So maybe in the future, you should be more careful who you attack and why, 'cause now I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ed ran at Malfoy, but he was restrained by a suit of armor.

"Brother! Stop it! He didn't mean to!", Alphonse held his brother.

"Like hell he didn't! Let me go Alphonse!"

"Edward stop it. Your acting on anger! You don't want to do this." Hawkeye got in front of Edward, shielding Malfoy and the others.

Edward struggled, "This jerk thought he could just fire around spells and your letting him get away with it?"

"No, not at all.", McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in.

"What have we here?", Snape asked, following them. "A mechanic arm and leg? How interesting, I'd like to take a look if you don't mind."

"Sorry pal, but right now I sure as hell mind!", Edward continued to struggle in Alphonse's grip.

"Malfoy, Potter, come with me!", McGonagall gestured to them.

Al and Riza carried Ed back to the classroom.

After they all left, Hermione fell to the ground, "H-His arm.."

"Bloody hell.", Ron went over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", she said, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but that was scary as hell.", Ron replied.

"I have a feeling things are going to start getting really messed up around here.", Ginny said, picking Hermione up off the ground.

**Oh snap! I really wanted to get some Hawkeye action all up in here and I got a request to have Malfoy go over the top with Ed. I feel really good about this chapter, but I flat-out got creeped out by the tattoo scene. (Me, getting creeped out by my own writing.) I just read it over and I'm thinking, 'Dude! That's messed up and totally demented!' But that's what I imagined as what happened. I really could have gone farther into it, but I didn't wanna push it. This isn't a Riza story, but funny thing, I actually forgot that this was a crossover once I got into the flashback parts. P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed accidentally walks in on Riza, and that's just weird to think about. *shivers* Plus, Roy would kill him and I don't want that to happen at all! Review!**


	6. Running, Royai, and Breaking Automail

**Hey, If your here at chapter 6 that means you must not have been so terrified at the Riza back story to not continue reading…bwa ha ha ha! Back story? Get it? Ah ha I'm an evil person.**

**Riza: I'll say, that was a terrible pun!**

**Me: *giggling* Ah ha ha! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tattooed woman nor the teenager with the automail.**

Edward was sulking in his room. Alphonse was polishing his armor and Hawkeye was busy writing a letter. Ed used this opportunity to sneak out. He said he was going to the bathroom and indeed he did. He went in the room and locked the door, then he blasted the window open with alchemy. Ed looked down and saw a sizable drop. He climbed out onto the ledge and shuffled along to the next window. He grabbed the ledge and dropped down to the next level. He continued this process until he found his way to the main roof. Ed looked up at the tower he just came from. He heard a loud crash, which he guessed was Alphonse busting the door open. Ed ran down the roof and jumped off onto the next platform. He ran until he reached the courtyard. He jumped into the fountain. The students around the area started freaking out until they realized that it was just Edward.

"That kid sure knows how to get around." McGonagall was watching from a nearby window.

Ed ran inside the building. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after him. The tried to talk while they were running, "Professor Elric! What's going on!", Harry yelled.

Ed continued to run, "Just stretching my automail! Hey if my brother comes by, send him in the wrong direction got that?"

"Your brother?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, the kid in the armor, you'll recognize him!", Ed kicked up the pace and ran faster.

"Professor, about earlier…", Hermione said.

"Forget about it, Granger, I've had bigger problems than people seeing my automail.", Ed continued. He transmuted some quick stepping stones to get up into the rafters. Ed jumped from beam to beam.

"That kid is like an acrobat!", Ron said, stopping to catch his breath.

Ed laughed at Ron's comment. He jumped out of the window and landed in the other courtyard.

Hawkeye and Alphonse were right on Ed's tail. Alphonse was running through the hallway and Riza was running along the roof. She saw Ed jump out the window. "Dammit! Alphonse, there he goes!"

She saw him run inside. She continued the roof route and hoped Ed would get back in the open.

"Hey there, Lieutenant.", Roy Mustang climbed onto the roof.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?", She yelled.

"I came to check up on you and Fullmetal."

"We've only been here a few days!"

"Yes, and I have decided to come and take a break, maybe get a chance to help Ed with his mission and such. I got my paperwork done and everything I swear!"

"Oh Colonel, you know, you should really be more open about these things."

"Alright, I came here make sure you were ok Lieutenant, there's rumors of a killer going around in this magical place, Voldy-something or other."

"You know Ed's not going to be willing to have you here."

"Whatever, we'll have to catch him first."

They ran until they reached the astronomy tower. Hawkeye climbed into the window. When she got inside she saw Ed running up the stairs. She quickly ran after him. When she reached the top He had decided to climb up onto the very top, the roof. She grabbed the edge of the roof and lifted herself up.

"Wait a minute! Lieutenant, don't climb up here, you won't make it!", Ed yelled.

"Try me, Edward.", She continued to climb.

Mustang and Alphonse soon followed her, "Hold it Lieutenant!"

"I'm getting him Sir."

"I know, but the roof! The shingles are coming off!"

Hawkeye looked, indeed the shingle she held on to was about to fall. She scrambled to get to another spot but she was too late. She began to slide off the roof.

"Lieutenant!"

Hawkeye grabbed the edge of the roof as a last resort. The edge began to break due to her weight.

Mustang climbed over the railing that kept people from jumping off. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Grab my hand!"

Ed came to the edge of the roof, "No! You might pull him off the edge! Come here!"

Hawkeye took the scenario she thought was most fit. She grabbed Edwards left hand.

Mustang began to get wobbly. He grabbed the rail but it began to give way.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye grabbed him before he fell, putting more weight on Ed, who began to fall himself, he grabbed the roof with his right hand.

"Gahh!." Ed yelled in pain "Alphonse! I don't know if my automail can hold us all!

Alphonse looked around frantically for something to transmute. If he used the ground the tower might give way. "What do I do!", Alphonse yelled.

Ed heard a big 'Chink' then a 'Gathump' He looked and saw his automail giving way. "Anything Al just hurry up! Nyahhh!" His automail continued to break down.

Alphonse transmuted his feet to the ground on the ledge. "Colonel Mustang grab my arm!"

Mustang did so and held tight.

Al yelled up at Ed. "Brother! Let go of the roof!"

"Are you crazy Al?"

"I've got the Colonel! If you hold on you can let go and not fall!"

"If I die Al, I'm gonna kill you!", Ed let go of the roof and swung into the outer wall of the tower bellow. He hit with a thump and yelped in pain.

"Edward climb up!", Mustang ordered him.

"I can't! My automail had too much strain put on it, it won't move!", Ed yelled back up at him.

"I can do it!", Alphonse said. He pulled Mustang and the others up like a rope.

Mustang climbed over the rail and turned. He put his arms around Hawkeye's waist and lifted her up over the rail. They both turned and helped Edward get over.

"Thanks Al." Ed said.

Alphonse restored his feet to normal and came back over the rail. "We gotta get you to the nurse Ed!"

"Yeah Yeah Al. Colonel what are you doing here?"

"Why to help you out on your mission. Got a problem, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, you put the extra strain on my automail. Now I gotta go call Winry! You hear that! I gotta call that gearhead to come fix my arm and _that_ won't even happen before I get a wrench to my head!" Ed stormed off with Alphonse.

* * *

><p>"Oh my!", Madame Pomfry exclaimed. "What on earth? What happened to your arm, it-it's made of metal!"<p>

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you think you can fix it?", he asked.

"I don't know, it's more of a machinery thing, not medical, you might want to go straight to Professor Dumbledore for that."

Edward sighed, "Alright." He put his jacket back on and headed to the Headmaster's office.

"What's wrong Professor?", Hermione said, passing by.

"My metal arm, it's broken. I'm gonna go see if Dumbledore can fix it before I go call my mechanic."

"Oh, ok.", She said.

"Fullmetal!", Colonel Mustang walked up, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my arm fixed if you didn't notice!"

"I mean, why are you here when you should be in the nurse's office!…Why hello there miss! I'm Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestrian military. How are the alchemy lessons going? Is Fullmetal working you all too hard?" He said, turning to Hermione.

"N-No… the lessons are okay. I really have to get going…..", Hermione turned to leave but turned back, "Wait, did you just call Professor Elric 'Fullmetal'?"

"Ummmm yeah I did, why?", Mustang did his surprised/innocent face.

"Just curious.", She continued to walk down the hall.

Edward made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sighed, "I can try Mr. Elric but I'm not sure magic is going to work on such a device."

"Please just try, I don't want Winry coming down here.", Ed whined.

"Winry?", he asked

"My mechanic. She's going to get mad that I broke my arm and I don't need another wrench in my head."

"Okay. I'll do my best, Reparo.", he pointed his wand at Ed's arm and a swirl of magic came from it. The magical essence flooded the machine and a few seconds later, the automail began to pop and crackle from the attempted repair. The magic was rejected and the arm started to fall apart completely.

"AAAH! It's supposed to repair my arm not destroy it further!", Ed panicked.

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to call your mechanic Edward."

"Yeah, do you have a phone or something?" Ed sighed.

Dumbledore slid a phone over to him.

Ed proceeded to call the Rockbells.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Winry."

**So there, cliffhanger! Now you have to read more! I decided that it would be soooo much better if the Colonel came in. To let you all know, I'm not a big Winry person. She hits my precious Edward with wrenches! So I wanted a chapter that kinda has some fun and that's with Ed escaping, but I wanted some Royai too (Can't get enough!) I'm ready to get back to teaching and what nots but I need some Edcentric bits. I think a library scene.. ha…Ed will be so preoccupied looking for a way to get Al's body back. He won't even acknowledge anyone else's presence. Maybe a fight or two, some Ed/Harry/Ron/Hermione bonding. Yeah… OMG Sacred Star of Milos tomorrow! YAY YAY YAY! I actually made an Ed shirt for when I went to Breaking Dawn. The front says "Team Edward (Elric)" and the back says "Who needs sparkles when you can have nice, shiny, automail?" Then I drew a chibi Ed under the text. I'm so wearing that! P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed breaks his arm and has to call that awful gearhead of a mechanic and I don't want this to become a Winry fic! Think of Ed…and ME!**


	7. Fixing Arms and Alchemy Wands

**Yo! Chapter 7 is now in your hands….or on your computer screen. Whatever, so *sigh* I'm a bit depressed about this chapter, it has Winry in it. Nothing against her role as a character it's her personality. She throws wrenches at Ed and remember the original FMA? After Ed totally saves her from Barry the Chopper she turns around and 'celebrates' Ed becoming a state alchemist by making him buy her things! "Ed buy me this!" "Um sorry? I just saved your ass, I think **you** should be buying **me** things. Your here to celebrate me after all, not go on a shopping spree!" Stupid girl…But, I needed to get all the main peeps in, considering anyone that actually likes Winry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Alchemist nor the Wizard **

**Winry: What was that about me up there?**

**Me: Isn't it obvious? I don't like you!**

**Winry: *Gets out wrench***

**Me: Bring it! *L kick***

**Winry: Why did you kick me like that! Ouch!**

**Me: Because I'm L! (Universal answer to EVERYTHING)**

"Hello?"

"Hey there Winry."

"Ed? Why are you calling me?"

"I can hang up."

"No, no, I meant what's up."

"I broke my arm."

"ED! WHAT WHERE YOU DOING?"

"I was saving Lt. Hawkeye and the Colonel from falling off the roof."

"Really? No big fight?"

"No, Winry."

"*sigh* I'm on my way."

"Alright, I'll send someone from the school to come get you."

* * *

><p>Ed's next class felt like it took forever.<p>

"Okay, tell me, have any of you figured out One is All, All is One?"

Very few people raised their hands.

"Ok. I want you kids to go into the back room.", Ed told the hand raisers. Alphonse was in the back asking each of them what they thought it meant.

"As for you guys. It's going to be harder to understand alchemy if you don't know what it means. I'm giving you all 1 entire week to figure it out before I schedule to have you removed from this class. It's just that, alchemy is harder to teach than it looks and I need everyone to be at about the same pace."

Alphonse came out with the other students. He signaled to a few of the small amount of students and brought them forward. "Okay Brother! These are the ones!"

The only one that Ed knew was Harry. Ron never figured it out and Hermione got it wrong, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Okay then. The rest of you have one week like I said to get it or get out.", Ed told them.

Everyone was pondering on the thought of why Ed's right arm wasn't moving. At all. Then Winry busted in.

"EDWARD! What did you do to my automail!"

"Well seeing as it's attached to me, and not you, I'd say it's my automail."

Winry gave him an evil stare. "Shirt. Off. Now."

The students were sitting there like, "Who is this chick? What's automail? Why does she want him to take off his shirt?"

Ed took off his coat and the under jacket, revealing a mechanical arm. He sat down and put his arm on the table

"Pretty neat huh?", he asked his students.

Winry examined the arm "Aw Edward. The nerves are disconnected. There's a lot of damage to the internal wiring and I'm pretty sure that the joints are out of place. This'll take way too long for me to repair. I'm gonna have to take it off."

"Fine.", he sighed.

The students started to creep up to the front of the room and ended up in a circle around the pair.

Winry took one of her tools and disconnected the other remaining nerves. She unhinged the arm and popped it off.

A few of the students fainted, I mean, an arm popping off! Even if it's just metal….

Ed smiled. "Guess you guys have never seen something like this huh?"

Hermione stared at them, "I knew fake arms and stuff were possible but I never imagined this!"

"Blimey, so the thing just comes off?", Ron asked.

"Well no, it would have been a lot harder to get off if his nerves were still connected to the metal. Like this.", Winry demonstrated by lifting Ed's pant leg up and proceeded to disconnect and pop off Ed's leg.

"Yow! Winry I only need my arm worked on!", Ed yelped.

"Yeah, I was showing how it works.", She said.

"How am I going to get up and teach if I can't leave this chair?"

"Here, I'll reconnect the nerves for you." She got out her tools.

"W-Wait…Winry….GAH!", Ed yelled out in pain. "Alright class…" Ed clenched his teeth. "We're gonna learn about alchemy today."

Hermione raised her hand, "Um sir? Don't we learn about alchemy every day?"

Winry came up to her, "Only alchemy, geez Ed give 'em something good to do today! How 'bout you and I teach 'em about automail!"

"Not gonna happen, NO! Now just get my arm fixed please!", ED and Winry bickered until she went back to fixing it.

"So how about we try some transmutations. Al, pass out the chalk please.", Ed stood up. Al passed out the chalk and Hawkeye passed out pieces of wood. "Now, with the materials your getting I want you to draw this circle on to the wood.", Ed drew the basic transmutation circle. "Just try it out and we'll see who all gets it. Now all of you who didn't get One is All and All is One, this could be your opportunity to show me you really can handle alchemy, so do your best."

Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded to draw their circles.

"So before we start let me explain what to do. Draw the circle, then comes the steps I explained earlier, Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. Wood is essentially composed of cellulose, hemicelluloses, lignin, and extractives." Ed began to draw a list on the board.

Scots Pine

▪ Cellulose (%)

▪ Hemicellulose- 40

▪ -Glucomannan (%) - 16

▪ -Glucuronoxylan (%) - 8.9

▪ -Other polysaccharides (%)- 3.6

▪ Lignin (%) - 27.7

▪ Total extractives (%)- 3.5

"This is the chemical makeup of a Scots Pine tree, the type of block we are using. Alchemy, even as simple as this, is still quite difficult. I will allow you to use your magical essence to fill the gaps in the flow of balance in deconstruction and reconstruction but I don't want to see ANY wands got that?"

Ed looked at them all. They nodded and drew the basic circles onto the wooden blocks. "Good, now try it out. You can work in pairs, seeing as it's your first time, that's how Al and I started, we combined our energy to make a doll for Winry on her birthday."

"Yeah that was so scary, seeing you make that, but I understand what it was now.", Winry was still working on Ed's arm over at the other table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. They nodded and they all put their hands on one block. A blue light began to kind of sizzle from the circle. It looked like electricity! The energy swirled around them. They each had the happiest look on their faces as the room lit up with blue light.

"That's good! That's good! Keep going you're almost there!", Ed was enthusiastic at their progress.

They gazed at the energy around them. They looked at the circle and became even happier. The block was transforming before their eyes, without magic! Hermione gasped. It was miraculous to see! The light faded and everyone circled the trio to look at what they made. It was a lion. They made a lion that looked like the one that represented Gryffindor.

Ed picked it up and looked it over. It was a very simple lion but a good one nonetheless. "Good, you are able to combine your powers. Now, I might be pushing it, but try to see if you can each do it without help." He put a new block down to replace the one they just used. Harry drew a circle on it. Hermione and Ron turned to their own blocks of wood.

Ron went first. He placed his hands on the block and some faint blue energy appeared, the wood moved around like it couldn't decide what to turn into, then it settled down all together. "Blimey it worked for us together!", he yelled at the block.

Hermione pressed her hands on the block and mentally begged for something to happen. The light was stronger than Ron's. Her block began to shift it's form and in it's place was a very sloppy flower shaped thing. There were a lot of alchemy marks on it and it was kind of a weird shape, but a flower none the less.

"Good job Ms. Granger, a good first try. Harry…", Ed turned to Harry.

Harry did the same as Hermione. He pressed his hands on the wood and hoped for the best. His light was the brightest light he had ever seen. The transmutation went a bit faster than the other's. He blinked at the object he had created. It looked like a wand. He picked it up and held it. He knew the design but he couldn't remember where he saw it.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter!", Al said, picking up the wand.

"Not bad at all." The wand was passed to Ed. "This detail, is it a familiar design?"

"I'm not sure. I just…made it."

"That's not what alchemy does, you have to know what it is your going to make or it doesn't get made at all. You must have seen it and your sub conscience remembered it and made it. There are no coincidences.", Ed examined the wand further.

"Here Edward! The arm's all done!", Winry tossed him his automail, relying on him to put it back in so she could connect the nerves. Ed took it and plugged into his port and walked to her. She took a wrench and tightened the latch, connecting his nerves to the metal. He let out a small yelp but stretched out his arm with the usual routine, except his spar with Alphonse.

"I wonder if it works?", Hermione walked over and picked up the wand and tried to cast a spell, some of the alchemical energy came from it instead of magic. It rebounded onto her hand, creating a small cut. "Ouch!", she dropped the wand and grasped her hand.

Ed picked it up, shocked, and pointed it at a student's block of wood. His alchemy flowed through the wand, which kind of acted as an amplifier and turned the block into a little bird statue. "That's interesting. Is that what all wands are like? Here, let me see a real wand!"

Harry took out his and threw it to Ed.

He caught it perfectly with his right hand. Edward pointed the wand at Ron's block. Blue energy came from Ed and red energy came from the wand. the two tried to combine but they ended up fighting instead. Magic or Alchemy? The light filled the entire room and it practically exploded. The room's floor began to break apart and they began to fall.

"Professor Elric!", the trio of students yelled.

"Edward!" Winry gasped.

"Brother!", Alphonse yelled the loudest.

* * *

><p>The entire class fell through the floor into the class below. It was the beginner's transfiguration class. They all landed with a thunk and the few students who hadn't fell ran to get help.<p>

"Brother! Brother!" Alphonse searched the rubble for Edward. Ed was lying on his side, underneath the black board. Winry, Hawkeye, and the others pulled themselves out from the stones and desks.

"Ed!", Winry ran to the brothers.

Edward cringed in pain, not only was his entire arm blasted apart, but the port for the arm on his shoulder was completely torn off. Ed was bleeding like crazy. "Dammit! Alphonse…"

"Shhhh Brother don't strain yourself! Winry get something to tie his arm with!" Al was shushing his brother and giving out orders to everyone.

McGonagall and Hawkeye rushed over to them form her desk, "What happened?", she said frantically, While Hawkeye tried to stop Ed's bleeding.

"Ed tried to use one of the wands you people have and the place just blew up!" Alphonse held his brother tighter "He tried to use magic and it almost killed him! Look what it did!" Alphonse was freaking out. He had once told Winry that it was either her or Ed that alway blew up first and that he never got the chance, but now, he got every opportunity out there. "Magic did this to my brother! He was only trying out an experiment, now he can't even get automail to replace his arm until Winry can find all the parts she needs! Why him? What did he do wrong? What makes him so different that he can't use a wand? Why…why….?" Alphonse was huddled over his older brother.

He looked at the others, but they were more focused on him, rather than Ed, except for Winry and Hawkeye. He looked around to see what they were staring at, and then he saw it. His head was lying some odd feet away from him, revealing his empty armor. He turned back at all their faces. Hermione was stunned. Ron was terrified. And Harry…Harry had a different look on his face, it was a look that said "What hell have you been through?" It was a look of sympathy. Alphonse turned back to his brother, and cried. Not real tears, but he cried the best that his body would let him.

The students from the alchemy class burst in with Professor Dumbledore and several other teachers. They ran to Ed and attempted to pull him away from Alphonse.

"No, stop! He's my brother! I can take him to the hospital wing! He's my older brother!", Al clung to the elder Elric.

"Alphonse if you don't give him to us he'll die!", Madame Pomfry yelled.

Al reluctantly handed over Edward to Dumbledore, who ran him out of the room with Madame Pomfry and Professor McGonagall. Snape and Flitwick began to clear the debris while Trelawny was helping students get up and get out of the room.

Alphonse looked down at himself, he was covered in Ed's blood. Winry had picked up Al's head and brought it over to him. Hawkeye also was helping get students out of the way.

* * *

><p>A young Luna Lovegood was walking in the hall when Dumbledore rushed by with Madame Pomfry running next to him and Ed in his arms. She looked at them with wide eyes, seeing all the blood, she ran.<p>

A man stopped her in the hall "Miss, you probably shouldn't run, you might get yelled at by the teachers." He looked at her face more closely "Is something wrong?"

"Th-that young boy, the new teacher that does weird things with energy, I just saw him being carried by the head master! It looked like his arm had been c-c…."

"What? What happened to his arm?"

"It was completely gone. Like it was blown off!", she was slightly freaked out but she was more focused on the strange creatures she knew that could do such a thing.

Roy's eyes widened and he ran in the direction she pointed, "Fullmetal!"

**So? Eh? Eh? I did a pretty good chapter if I don't say so myself. I think this is my new favorite! A mysterious wand made from alchemy? That actually works? Whaaaaa? (If any of you have seen Death Note, that was my Misa acting voice from when she was trying to act out the interview for L.) That's a new concept, maybe a way for Ed to get working on some body restoration research? I don't really know yet… P.S. Every time you don't review, Ed get his entire arm, port and all, blown off. Don't make me write more of that! Please! I'm begging you!**


	8. Hospitals and Bad Dreams

**Dude, no intro needed. You all know what happened last chapter. So….yeah. O.O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the almost deceased Edward nor the one who's wand caused his condition. *Cough Cough* Harry!**

**Harry: It's not my fault my wand freaked out on the Professor!**

**Fangirls: There he is! The one who almost killed Edward! GET HIM! *Angry Glomp Attack***

**Me: Get him girls! (Even though it's totally my fault)**

Edward Elric was dead. No, he was dreaming. He was confused. Was he dead or dreaming? He didn't even know. If he was dead he knew not to go into the light, that was basic fact or he really would die. If he was dreaming, what could he do to wake up? He called out for help. "Somebody? Anybody here? What is this place?"

"Brother!"

"Al?", Ed's voice echoed in the big white space he was in. He reached to the faint image of Alphonse in the distance.

"Now I want you to tell me everything that happened." Dumbledore sat down to speak to Harry and the other students.

"Well, Professor Elric had given us blocks of wood to transmute into different objects and Harry made this weird wand thing."

"Yeah it increased Mr. Elric's alchemy but rejected Hermione's magic!"

"So he asked for an official wand and I gave him mine."

"He used Harry's wand to see if it had the same effect."

"There was red and blue light and then the next thing I know, the room just blew up!"

Dumbledore was puzzled, "How interesting, thank you."

"Fullmetal!", Roy stopped to speak to Dumbledore, "Have you seen Edward sir?"

"Are you his father?" They all asked.

"No….But I'm pretty sure I could be…how old is Hawkeye again?….GAH not the point! Do you know where he is?", Roy asked.

"In the room, over there sir.", Hermione pointed.

"Thank you!", Roy ran in.

"I hope the professor will be okay." Hermione sat in a chair near the door.

"Okay? You do realize Hermione he just got his entire freaking arm blown off!" Ron said.

"Y-Yes but…", She looked at the ground.

"What happened? It was just a wand. The one I made from alchemy seemed okay for him to use.", Harry was puzzled.

"It was an alchemy wand that's why! Mr. Elric is a science teacher, and has nothing what so ever to do with magic, but he's not a muggle. The science and magic must have gone to war in the wand.", Hermione said.

"So because the wand was made from alchemy, Mr. Elric could use it?"

"I guess."

"But why did my wand not rebound onto itself? It's perfectly fine.", Harry had taken his wand from the rubble.

"Try using it.", Hermione said.

Harry swished it at one of the rocks. Instead of magical essence the alchemy light came from the wand.

Ron was bummed out, "Gahh, it's all messed up now."

Hermione smacked him, "Quit worrying about the wand you idiot!"

Edward was still inside the dream. Or he was dead, he really couldn't decide what was going on. Alphonse kept calling him. Ed reached out to his armored hand. The armor burst apart and there stood his brother, flesh and all.

"Ed!", Alphonse cried

Edward was witnessing Al's destruction again and again. He would appear, as armor, then burst apart to reveal his human form. Then Al would cry out as several black hands deconstructed his body. Ed constantly tried to save his brother.

"Alphonse! Alphonse no! Don't die again please!", Ed began to cry. He had enough of the terror. It was bad enough remembering that day. But to relive the 'death' of his brother over and over in his head was hell. Al began to walk to Edward. Then he said something that Edward would never forget.

"You're too late, Brother. My life is over. You ended it. You killed me." It was like Alphonse had turned evil. He said those words with such hatred. Ed looked up at him with terror. And to his surprise, Alphonse had the same look. "Why did you do it Brother? I told you to stop! You had to bring Mom back! You only ended up killing her a second time! Then you shattered my chance to live Brother! I have nothing now! I can't eat, I can't sleep! Why? Why? Why Brother?" Alphonse's image faded away to reveal their mother. "Your brother is right Edward. You killed us both. Why is that? Do enjoy killing others?"

Edward screamed in pain. Everyone stopped. Roy, Alphonse, Riza, Winry. The all stopped and stared at Edward. He was in the hospital bed. Just, screaming. He said one thing before falling back into unconsciousness. "I-I'm sorry! Please! Just go away!"

The nurse came into the room. "If you don't have a strong stomach, get out now! This won't be pretty." She began to set out different things. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in just as the horror started. The nurse began to pull out the different chunks of rock and wood that got into his arm after he fell through the floor.

Edward screamed in pain as she pulled out a giant splinter. Hermione instantly fainted and Ron turned green. Harry and Riza carried them both out of the room. Alphonse, Roy, and Winry were the only ones who could stand to watch this horror. Roy, because of all that he saw in Ishval. Winry, because she was an automail mechanic, but Ed was the only one that came to her directly after losing his arm. Alphonse, well, because he was his brother. Alphonse had to stay with Edward, he couldn't just leave him. The nurse finally got frustrated with Edward thrashing about in the bed. She took out her wand and muttered a spell. Edward went still, very still.

A few hours later. Hawkeye and Hermione came into the room. Everyone was asleep. Roy was asleep in the visitors chair. Naturally, Hawkeye checked up on the Colonel before doing anything else. "Silly man. If you sit by that open window, you're going to catch a cold." She laughed to herself. She covered him with her coat, and looked around. Winry was asleep on Al's shoulder. Alphonse was awake, seeing as he couldn't sleep in the first place. Ed was laying in his bed. His arm was all bandaged the way it should be. He almost looked dead. He was pale, and looked in pain, even as he slept. Then Hermione realized. She ran to him and felt his neck. She could't feel any pulse. "No! Mr. Elric!" Everyone woke up and Alphonse jolted over to the bed.

Hermione felt his neck again and again. Then she turned to his wrist. She sighed in relief, realizing he still had a pulse, though it was very faint.

Edward woke up in a mood equivalent to that of a waking Kyoya. He gave Hermione a death glare. "What are you doing Granger?" He said in the most terrifying voice.

"Simple, I couldn't feel your pulse and I somewhat freaked out."

"Well then, there's no reason to disturb my sleep. If you think I'm dead then take a good look into my eyes. I still got a few bodies to steal back from that damn truth. I'm not dying anytime soon. You got that? Now let me sleep."

"Oh, well, yes you're right." Hermione said, kind of dazed.

Winry sighed. She walked out of the room and came back with her mechanic's box. "Alright, I have to measure up your arm. And I should probably check up on your leg."

"Naw, not right now, Winry. I don't want you inspecting and messing around with my automail. I don't feel like sitting still for 2 hours just for you."

"But Ed! I have to inspect your leg! And, your arm! I need to measure your stump so I can make you a new arm!"

"I. Said. NO."

"But!"

"NO Winry!", Ed began to get really angry at the blonde.

The nurse came in. "What is going on!" She yelled.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Winry said as she left.

Ed was red with anger. He was about to blow up, but he restrained himself seeing as Al and the others were there. He laid back down in the hospital bed.

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, something seems to be bothering you that's all." Al turned his head to look out the window at the students in the courtyard.

Edward went back to sleep. He found himself again reaching for Alphonse. The same terrors befell him. Over and over again. This time it was Alphonse and their mother together. They talked of all Ed's misdoings as they were repeatedly destroyed. They yelled at Edward. They were putting him down. Edward begged them to stop, but they only continued. They laughed as they did it.

"Why do you enjoy hurting me?" Edward asked them.

"Because, you did the same to us!" They yelled.

"I didn't take pleasure in it!" Edward screamed.

Al and Trisha melted together into the form of the truth, but the color black.

"It's not about what you didn't do Edward, it's about what you did do."

"Tell me how to stop this!"

"Where would the lesson be then?"

"B-But, if I'm not told how, then how will I learn?"

"That is something you have to learn yourself."

"But how!"

"I don't know, why don't you go kill more people Edward Elric, I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

The truth bursted apart into drops. It turned into a large black blob, which formed into several people. Like the souls of the people of Xerxes that were on Envy.

"No, no stop!" Ed screamed as he was consumed.

Edward woke up sweating, and scared as hell. "I can't take it anymore!"

Alphonse was outside talking to the nurse, so Edward crawled out of bed. He went and sat under the large chair they had brought in for Al. He curled up and thought things over. Ed didn't want Alphonse to find him, so he tucked himself against the wall.

When Al came back in, he had a basket of sweets and other nice looking things for Ed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had sent. "Ed?" Al whispered. "Ed!" Al began to search the room. Ed yelped in alarm as Alphonse pulled him out from under the chair. "Brother! What on earth are you doing?" Al asked the teen.

"I-I had a nightmare. You know I prefer tighter spaces when I'm scared."

"Oh, Ed, you act like the milk brigade is coming to pay a visit."

"Do they actually have one of those?" He freaked.

"Ha ha, no they don't." Alphonse laughed. "Come on, you have to get up."

"A-Alright."

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Something's wrong with you."

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed tried to cover it up.

"Something's on your mind that you aren't telling me Brother!"

"Just, some bad dreams."

"Uh huh, and?"

"That's it really." Ed said.

"Uh huh." Al said suspiciously.

After Ed fell back asleep, Alphonse went to the Headmaster.

"So what exactly is bothering you Alphonse?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down with the younger Elric.

"It's my older brother, something is wrong with him and he won't tell me." Al said.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's jumpy. He acts like something is going to come get him. And he screams in his sleep and when he wakes up he's scared out of his mind! I don't know what to do!"

"It sounds like he's having reoccurring dreams. It could be a dream that's bubbling back to the surface or, maybe a memory."

"But if it's like that then why is it coming now? Why not before?"

"Maybe in light of recent events. Is there anything happening now that has happened before?"

It was like a missing puzzle piece was put in Al's mind. "His arm! The same reactions happened to him after he lost his arm! He would wake up screaming and he never told anyone! I only know because I can't sleep and I refused to leave."

"Good! Now, what about losing his arm gives him bad dreams?"

"I think I know." Alphonse shuddered.

"What is it?"

"I think he's having dreams about the day he originally lost his arm and leg, and the day I lost my body."

"Your body?"

Alphonse removed his head.

"So your empty? I've seen this before but the armors I've seen didn't have a will or mind of their own. Truly extraordinary, your brother did this?"

"Yes, he saved me from death by bonding my soul to the armor. And he gave up his arm to do it."

"So, if he saved you then why would the day haunt him?"

"In his eyes, my 'death' was all his fault."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because, the action that lead to it was his idea."

"What action?"

"We attempted….to bring our mother back to life." Alphonse lowered his head. "I'm sorry Brother, but he has to know everything in order to help you."

**Finally! I can't believe that I finished this chapter. I was all out of ideas and now a whole new spectrum is showing itself! P.S. Every time you don't review, Edward has another bad dream. Save Edward Elric and REVIEW!**


	9. A Confrontation of Brothers

**Okay! What you've all been waiting for! Lessons of Alchemical Knowledge chapter…8 or 9? I don't even know! Oh….chapter 9? Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the young alchemist who's every horror haunts his dreams.**

**Al: Way to be blunt.**

**Me: Well, It's how I am.**

**Ed: You're mean!**

**Me: *Hands BBI fan fiction* You think I'M mean?**

**Al: E-Edward?….A vegetable?**

**Ed: Oh god. That's what happens to me?**

**Me: Yeah, dude. Don't shoot the messenger. It's the effects of one of Bluebird's Illusion endings. It's a fan made game.**

**Ed: I wish I'd never been born. *Goes to corner***

**Al: *Reads again* I wish I'd never been born. *Goes next to Ed***

**Roy: Hey, what's up.**

**Al: *hands paper***

**Roy: *reads* I wish I'd never been born.**

**Me: Oh, is it really that sad *reads again* I wish I'd never been born *joins others***

**All: *Depression***

**Armstrong: The art of being depressed while still sparkling is a trait that has been passed down the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!**

**Me: Gahh What the hell major what are you doing here?**

***I don't own Soul Eater either***

Dumbledore rested his hand on his temple as he listened to Alphonse's story. "I see. So your father left you."

"Yes. Brother frequently shows hatred towards out father. He blames him for the death of our mother."

"Is that so? Why?"

"He thinks that the depression forced on to her by his absence is what killed her, even though it was a rare disease passing through."

"So, what did you do after she died?"

"We went to a professional alchemist and we convinced her to teach us."

"And then?"

"With our new knowledge, we attempted to bring her back to life."

"….." Dumbledore was silent. "Did it work?"

"No, not even."

"I'm sorry. But can I ask you to describe the details of this event?"

"Yes. It was late at night. We had gathered all the materials found in the average adult human body. My brother finished our transmutation circle. I had second thoughts about what we were doing. I wanted him to stop. Human alchemy was forbidden, and I didn't want to break any laws."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"My dreams made me blind and mute. Looking back, I long to return to that time, to stop myself. I followed him without a word. And he blames himself, while the fault is mine."

"I see."

"There was golden light all throughout the room. We thought it was working at first, then the light turned purple, and red sparks danced around the room. I felt black arms grasp at me. I felt my body being deconstructed and pulled into a void. I reached for brother, calling out his name. He reached back to me with all his strength, but I saw he turned away for a brief moment, staring at his leg, which had also been deconstructed. The last thing I saw was his hand reaching for me, but never meeting mine. When I woke up, my body was armor and he was clutching his shoulder! His leg poorly bandaged, there was blood everywhere, I took him to the neighbors and there was so much….blood.. his blood, all over the room… I…" Al shuddered and began to cry.

"It's okay Alphonse. I can tell you're obviously troubled by this. I won't ask anymore." Dumbledore stood up. "I'd like to speak to Edward."

"I'll take you Sir." Al said. They walked down the hall and all the students looked at Alphonse with scared expressions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Ed's hospital room. Winry was re-bandaging his shoulder. "Okay. I think I can do this without Granny. It'll be my first automail surgery on my own. I might need an assistant. She turned to the three students. "Do you know anyone with a particularly strong stomach?"

"I do." Harry stepped forward.

"Alright, do you think you can help me put an arm port back on Edward?"

"You mean, help with Professor Elric's surgery!"

"Yeah, can you do it or not?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you tell me what to do."

"Alright. I need to go speak with Ms. McGonagall about the materials I'll need. Keep an eye on him for me." She said gesturing towards Ed. "He's trouble, that one."

"Yeah, sure thing." Harry told her.

"A-Alphonse." Ed whispered in his sleep. "I got my name. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. Kind of funny right? It fits huh? Sounds cool."

Harry looked at him curiously "Fullmetal?"

Roy and Riza came in.

"Umm. Excuse me? I've been seeing you around lately, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. This is my subordinate 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Riza bowed her head to them slightly.

"Of the military?" Hermione asked, their uniforms weren't those of England.

"Of the Amestrian military, the country Ed comes from."

"So why is the military hanging around Professor Elric?" Harry asked.

Roy sighed. He took out his state issued watch. "Do you know what this is?"

"I would say a regular pocket watch, but there's probably a deeper meaning to it." Ron sighed.

"Isn't that the one that Professor Elric carries around?" Hermione asked.

"Well, his is identical, yes. But do you know what it means?" He asked.

"No." The trio replied.

"Lt. if you would." Roy turned to Hawkeye.

"Of course Sir." She went to the trio. "Sometimes the blast is hard to control, if you would please step back."

Roy reached into his pocket and took out a white glove. Hawkeye set a rather large candle on the table. "Now, I'm restraining myself because we're indoors."

Much to Harry's surprise, Roy snapped with the glove on, and a large spark shone throughout the room, lighting the candle. Only when he withdrew his hand did Harry see the transmutation circle on the glove. Then, out of no where, Edward sat up.

"Are you trying to kill me!" He yelled.

"Relax Fullmetal, I only lit that candle there." Roy said.

"That's what matches are for! I know that your good at controlling your flames Colonel, but what if someone had freaked and got in the way!" Ed yelled. But he strained himself when he yelled, because his shoulder began to bleed again. Ed clutched it in pain.

"Edward!" Riza said in surprise

"I'm okay Lieutenant." Ed said.

"Yeah, you just opened the wound Ed, now you've set back your automail surgery." Roy pointed out.

"Yeah I know, blame it on yourself, you're the reason I yelled." He said. "Dammit, I knew being a state alchemist might get my arm blown off a few times but I never expected to get the port blown off with it. Now I have that damn surgery to do AGAIN. It was bad enough the first time…."

Winry bust through the door. "Alright Ed, you ready?"

"No, my shoulder stared bleeding again." He told her, trying to use it as an excuse for not having surgery right away.

"No prob, unless you fully opened the wound." She said, lying out the necessary instruments. "Now I called Granny, and she told me how to do this myself without help, but I could use an assistant, and Harry here volunteered." She laid out multiple white cloths and brought in several devices.

"Why the hell did you do that, get out while you still can!" Ed told him.

"What's with all the yelling?" Alphonse asked, coming in with Dumbledore.

"Oh nothing, darling younger brother." Ed told him, obviously lying. "I'm about to have my surgery again that's all….." He said.

"Oh, well Winry, is it okay if I stay this time, I'd like to know just what exactly your doing." Al said, but really, he wanted to be there for Ed.

"Sure Al, but you might not like it, it's a bloody process." She said. "Can I ask all of you to leave now? She said, looking at the others.

Roy and Riza remained outside with Dumbledore, while Ron and Hermione went off to the library. Winry had the port all done and made, so she just had to put it on him, in addition to his new arm. Though, she had to build a bit of the port during surgery, just according to procedure.

"Alright, this is the hardest part, I'm connecting each of your nerves to the mechanism." Winry said, almost done after two hours.

"Gahhhhh! Dammit that hurts!" Ed yelled once. But he kept his composure. Harry was helping all he could.

"Okay, now the arm. Connecting nerves in 3 2 1!" She said, flipping the latch.

Ed only winced this time. "Are you done?" He whined.

"Yep, congratulations, you get to go through 1 year rehabilitation again." She said, sighing. "But maybe you can stop breaking the rules and do the whole 3 years this time?"

"No, I've done that before, it won't take me that long. 6 months." He told her. "Besides, its not my arm and leg this time, I've only got one appliance to worry about."

"Your going to kill yourself Edward!" Winry said in her usual tone, but she was serious.

"I have classes to teach." He said, trying to get up, only to be pushed back on to his bed by Alphonse.

"No brother." He said, also serious "You need to take it easy, you just got a new arm again. You're staying in bed for at least a few weeks."

"But Al!" Ed whined.

"NO, you strain yourself too hard on a normal basis, you don't need that strain now." Al told him.

Winry felt Edward's forehead "And you've already got a fever. You're staying here. Alphonse can handle your classes."

Ed laughed "Fever huh? Fine, I kinda like the sound of Professor Alphonse anyways."

"Oh, speaking of professors Ed, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

"Well he can come here, I'm not letting Ed out of my sight." Winry said.

"It's more of a personal conversation Winry, but I'll watch Ed don't worry." Al told her.

"Oh alright." She said, leaving. Harry left as well.

Dumbledore, who had been outside the entire time, came in to speak to Ed. "Professor Elric?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I've heard from your brother that you've been having some nightmares recently."

"Yeah, small stuff, no need to worry." Ed lied.

"But brother!"

"No Al, I'm fine, really. Don't worry yourself over me 'kay?" He smiled. Ed yawned "This is going to take forever, locked up in here."

Dumbledore exchanged glances with Alphonse, then looked back at Ed. "I think I'd like to have a word with your mechanic, Mr. Elric."

"Go ahead. I can't stop you." Ed told him. He rested his head against the pillow, and slowly fell asleep. Al went outside with the headmaster.

"Ms. Rockbell?" Albus asked the young blonde.

"Hmm? Yes?" She answered.

"Can I ask you a few questions about Edward?"

"Go ahead." She told him, polishing a wrench.

"Do you know why he's so stubborn about receiving help from others?"

"Well, I always thought it was just his personality, that is, until he lost his arm and leg." She said, moving to the next tool.

"What happened then?"

"Well, people say a lot when they're in pain. As if they're expecting to die and they just spill everything."

"And what did Edward say?"

"He basically started the whole 'relying on himself for everything' stuff. You know what he said when we complemented him on dealing with the pain of the surgery at only 11? He said 'This means nothing, compared to what he has to go through.' He was talking about you, Al." She told them. "My guess is that he thinks you have it worse then him, and that if he were to complain of his conditions, you'd go off and think he's weak when you have to deal with a completely new body."

"S-So he shuts himself up, deals with pain, never takes help….b-basically he suffers because of me?" Alphonse asked, his armor shaking.

"If you think of it that way…." Winry said.

"What a stupid older brother!" Al said, crying. He marched back into Ed's room and yelled at him "You idiot!"

"Huh? wha-? Alphonse? I'm still sleeping come back later to yell at me…." He yawned.

"No! I'm staying!"

"What's the matter with you?" Ed sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Only that my older brother is a complete idiot!" Al said, still 'crying'

"What did I do now? Alphonse? What's wrong?" Ed questioned.

"Show some pain Ed! Don't bottle yourself all up like you do! It's okay to hurt you know!" Al cried.

"Oh Alphonse, why are you worried about me? I'm fine." he lied.

"It's that! That right there!" Al pointed at him "Quit acting like all this pain is nothing! You're hurt and you refuse to admit it!"

"Al what are you talking about? What pain?" Ed asked him, knowing that Al had caught on.

"You think I'm stupid Brother?" Al asked. He marched straight to Edward's bedside, and rolled up the elder brother's sleeve, showing his port. Just by sitting up, Ed's shoulder had started bleeding pretty bad. "You're bleeding! Can't you feel that?"

"I…I can feel it Al but, you have to deal with much worse then I do, I have no reason to complain…" Ed sighed.

"No, you don't have to complain, but this is different! Complaining is one thing, letting someone know you're in pain is another!" Al said. "K-Knowing that you refuse to show that you're hurt…because you're comparing your pain to mine….that hurts brother…."

"But Al…" Ed tried to say.

"No. I refuse for you to use me as your excuse for never asking for anyone's help!"

"I don't see it as an excuse, I see it as your going through more than I am and that I shouldn't be asking for help."

"But Brother, it's because of how different we are."

"You never ask for help either." Ed pointed out.

"Because I can't feel pain, Brother! I'm stuck, in this shell of a body! I hate it! I hate living like this! I can't take it anymore Ed, all the nights by myself…." Al cried. "I see you there, sleeping. Every night, you talk in your sleep brother, and every night, I hear you suffer from that same night, the night all of this started. And just now you lied about the nightmares to Professor Dumbledore!" Al fell to his armored knees.

"I'm sorry Alphonse." Ed told him "I just didn't want you to worry about me…"

"I worry because you do this!" Al cried. "Why can't you see that? How do you think I feel? I was just told that I'm the reason my brother allows himself to suffer so much!" He yelled. The room was silent for a few seconds, before Al turned his back to Ed "I'm going to the library, Brother. I'll see you later." He said, before walking out of the door.

**Hmmmm. This chapter's kinda short, like Ed. (Ed: HEY!) Dumbledore didn't even get to talk to Ed about his nightmares, but, I guess this part was needed in order for him to be able to talk….oh, the surgery part there, consider yourselves lucky I didn't want to go into massive detail with it, your breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, or any item of food you have eaten recently has been saved from being thrown up. Your welcome. Ha, okay so P.S. : Every time you don't review, Alphonse gets mad at Edward. Where's the Brotherhood in that? Ha ha pun….REVIEW!**


	10. Running into Harry Potter

**Oh my god I updated? Impossible, what is this trickery?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. **

Edward awoke after another terrifying nightmare. He cringed, grasping his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Alphonse had told Dumbledore of his situation, so he was allowed access to the castle at night. He was in the library, reading a book about magical creatures. He heard a door open and shut. He looked, no one was there. A few minutes later he caught a silvery-clear object from the corner of his 'eye'. "Is someone there?" He called. He walked around, when he bumped into something.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry made contact with Al's chest plate hard. He fell down, his invisibility cloak slipping off. "That hurt." He said, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"What are you doing here Harry? Students aren't allowed to be up this late!"

"I had to get a book. It was urgent." He said, standing.

Mr. Filch was quite a few isles down, doing his regular check. He heard Harry run into Alphonse. "What was that? Who's there?"

"Help me out please!" Harry said.

Al removed his chest plate. "Get in."

"It'll be a bit crammed with both of us in there." Harry pointed out.

"Just get in!" Al urged.

Harry grabbed his cloak and climbed into Al's armor. "T-There's no one in here but me!" He whispered.

"Well, as long as there isn't anyone in there but you, I'm not worried." Al said. "Now be quiet, I'll explain later!" He said, picking up the books he dropped.

"What are you doing in here?" Mr. Filch asked, yelling at Al.

"I'm Professor Elric's brother, I just came by to get him a few books."

"No one is supposed to be out unless you're a teacher."

"I have a note from Professor Dumbledore." Al said, taking it out.

"So what was that ruckus I heard?"

"I bumped into one of the shelves, but I have everything cleaned up see?" Al asked, gesturing to the books on the table.

"Alright! Just don't make a mess!" Filch said, walking off.

Alphonse went to turn away, but saw the fluffy tail of Mrs. Noris following Filch. He went from behind, and scooped up the mangy cat.

"Oy! What are you doing to my cat?"

"I love cats, it's a habit Mr. Filch. She sure is a pretty cat too! I couldn't resist…" Al said, hugging the cat. Mrs. Noris didn't protest, she purred.

"Well…thank you…I take pride in my cat!" He said, trying to be stern.

"Here you go." Al said, setting down Mrs. Norris, and saying one last polite goodbye before going back to his books. Al was thinking about how Mr. Filch reminded him of Dominic. He let Harry out.

* * *

><p>"So you're just a soul?" Harry asked, looking Alphonse over after a detailed explanation. "Have you ever realized that your eyes glow? Do all armors from your country do that or is it your soul essence?" He asked.<p>

"I've never really thought about it." Al said, thinking it over. "That could definitely be a giveaway to observant people….but it hasn't happened until now, and I've been this way for four years, I don't think I need to worry."

"So this is a blood seal?" Harry asked, moving to touch it.

"Don't do that!" Al said urgently. "It's the only thing keeping me to the armor, if you touch it and mess it up I'll die!"

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, withdrawing his hand.

"It's alright." Al said, putting his head back on.

"So what are you studying?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm trying to find information about the philosopher's stone, but you don't seem to have anything here."

"The philosopher's stone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of like an all-powerful alchemy amplifier. It's red and small and occasionally glows."

"I've seen that before!" Harry said. "But what I saw was the Sorcerer's stone, used by a wizard to live for a very long time…"

"That's it then. Immortality is what you're talking about most likely. And different places call it different things. The crimson stone, the grand elixir, there's a lot of different names. Do you have any books here about it?"

"Not likely. After something that happened a few years ago, Professor Dumbledore took all the books about it. He has them."

"Alright. Thank you. Now, we can't have you getting in trouble, so get in. I'll take you back to the Gryffindor common room." Al said, opening his chest again.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ah Ahhhhhh!" Edward screamed in his sleep. "No! No please!" He cried.<p>

Roy burst into the room. "Fullmetal! What's going, on are you alright?" He asked, shaking Ed's shoulders.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Ed cried, still asleep.

"Wake up Fullmetal it's just a dream!" Roy yelled, shaking Ed violently.

Edward woke up with tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"S-So scared." Edward trembled. "I was so scared!" He screamed, hugging Mustang tightly. Roy was astonished by the hug. As Ed clung to him, his shoulder started to bleed. Ed didn't care. "This hurts! My shoulder hurts! And I can't sleep and I'm scared!" Ed cried. "I can't take this anymore!" He yelled. His right arm, limp at his side, and his left arm, holding Roy.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't help you." Roy said sadly.

Ed looked up at him, his face covered in tears. "I know. I just…needed to let that out. I'm sorry." He said, releasing Roy and letting his head fall back on his pillow. "It won't be long. We'll find it." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Alphonse told the door the password, and clanked inside.<p>

Hermione was working away at one is all, all is one. "Hmm? Oh hello. You're Professor Elric's brother right?"

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, coming out of Al's armor.

"Harry? What are you doing in there, did you steal his armor?"

Alphonse picked up his chest plate and began strapping it back on. "No, I am the armor." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Didn't you see earlier?" Al asked, thinking about the incident where his head came off.

"I don't know what your talking about." Hermione told him. Al removed his head. "Oh my god it's empty!" She said rather loudly, covering her mouth.

"No no! Don't be scared, it's just who I am!" Al said.

"How are you empty?"

"My Brother did it to save my life. My soul is attached through this." He said, pointing at his seal.

"Oh…hey, are you going to be taking over Professor Elric's classes?" She asked.

"For a while." Al said. "Have a good night." He called, leaving. He walked down the moonlight hall, into the hospital wing. Mustang was there with Hawkeye, a worried look on his face. "Everything alright Colonel? Why are you here so late?"

"Your brother worries me that's all. I've been out here all night." He said. "Even the Lieutenant's fallen asleep." He pointed out. Riza's bangs fell over her sleeping face, which happened to be on Roy's shoulder.

"Well. I'm sorry. You should go to bed, I can take care of Brother."

Mustang roused Riza, and put a hand on Al's shoulder. "It's nothing to be sorry about Alphonse." He said sternly, before walking off, with the drowsy Lieutenant at his side.

Al went into Ed's room, and sat. Edward spoke a little in his sleep, but nothing important. Al read a book, occasionally looking over to check on Ed.

When morning came, Alphonse waited until Edward woke, then moved closer to his brother's side. "Brother? I think I found it."

"Huh? What are you talking about Al?" Ed asked sleepily.

"The philosopher's stone."

**And cut off! Mwa ha ha ha! Now you **have** to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Sorcerer's Stones and Secrets Revealed

**WHOA I haven't updated since MAY?! Spare me please! Well, anyways. Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Hey…you know that thing called FMA? Yeah….I don't own that…..I don't own the magical-ness of HP either…..**

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled, sitting up abruptly. He cringed, and held his shoulder. "I-I mean…what?" He whispered.

"I ran into Mr. Potter and he told me about this thing they have called the Sorcerer's Stone! And he said that in the british version of his book, they called it the PHILOSOPHER'S Stone!" He said. (True Story. I applaud Britain for the epic FMA reference.) "He told me that Professor Dumbledore has a ton of the books about it locked away though."

"Bring Potter here will you? I got some questions. Mean while, keep researching, and see if you can get those books from the Professor alright?" Ed told him as he laid back down.

"Are you feeling better?" Al asked plainly.

"No." Edward responded.

Al lowered his head, and then he walked out.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Albus, this child is bad news!" Mr. Binns said. The teachers were all gathered around in his office, contemplating Edward Elric.<p>

"How so? The boy is extremely talented and he's able to teach the students things that we ourselves don't know much about." Flitwick argued.

"He's not doing a lot of teaching from my hospital beds!" Madame Pomfry said.

"I see a dark past in him, and an even darker future. Professor Dumbledore, if we do not help this boy, much trouble will befall him." Trelawny added.

"If it's you that's predicting this terrible future Trelawny, we have nothing to worry about." Snape muttered under his breath.

"The matter of Edward Elric is a difficult one." Dumbledore told them. "There's much about him that intrigues me. I myself know little about true alchemy. I think that in order to clear up this mess, we need to be supportive of him, and maybe helping him work a few things out. His brother, Alphonse, had a great deal to say to me when we last talked." He said. He proceeded to tell them all about their failed transmutation and the real reasons for their messed up situation.

"I told you he was bad news!" Binns said. "You don't just try and resurrect someone unless you're a little off your noggin!" He said.

"It was his mother!" McGonagal argued. "Any of you, please tell me that there isn't one person you knew that you wouldn't try and bring back if you had the chance?"

Snape instantly thought of Lily, and he looked down to see his knuckles whitening. "I agree with Minerva." He said plainly. "Give the boy a chance. He could use our help."

"Alright, then it's decided. I'm sure that with all the magic we know of, we can find a way to help these children." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor." They said.

"Meeting dismissed." He sighed, sitting back down. "You stay, Severus." He said.

"Yes Sir?" He asked.

"I saw the look on your face earlier. Minerva meant well, but we can't let the past cloud our future too much. I want you to stick with Professor Elric for the time being. You can ease up on Mr. Potter." He said.

"You've had me do nothing but watch Potter since he came here Albus, now you're switching me to Elric?" He asked "This is strange. He must really interest you."

"I can handle Harry myself." Dumbledore said. "But I do worry for Edward. I've never seen a boy so troubled before." He said.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Alphonse Elric peaked in. "Um is it okay if I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, come on in Alphonse." Dumbledore said. He gave a brief nod to Snape, who walked out quickly.

"Professor…I have a few things to ask, if you don't mind." Alphonse said, sitting down.

"Go on ahead." Dumbledore said.

"I was talking with one of the students…and they told me there was something you wizards know as the Sorcerer's Stone? Can you tell me a bit about that?" Alphonse asked.

"You were talking to Harry I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Al said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Alphonse, why does the stone interest you?" Albus asked.

"I told you all about our accident…and we've been searching for a way to restore our bodies. We've been looking for the fabled Philosopher's Stone, and from Harry's description, this 'Sorcerer's Stone' is almost the same thing." He said.

"How do you plan on using a simple stone to restore a whole body?" He asked.

"Well, Brother has to be one of the most talented alchemists out there Sir. The stones amplify power one hundred fold, if anyone can use it to get our bodies back to normal, it's him." Al said.

"I have a few books here." He said. "But I'm terribly sorry Alphonse. The Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed years ago by me and it's creator, Nicholas Flamel. It's gone." He said, picking up the stack of books.

"G-Gone?!" Alphonse asked, astonished.

* * *

><p>"GONE?!" Edward yelled at Harry.<p>

"Yeah, after I defeated Quirrell, I got it back, and Professor Dumbledore had it destroyed." Harry said.

"Dammit! We were so close!" Edward sighed. He sat up, and grabbed the sling that Winry had left out for him. He slipped his metal arm into it, and grabbed Harry.

"Where are we going Professor?!" Harry asked as Ed drug him out of the hospital wing.

"They told me to get some exercise today, well, we're exercising our way down to my lab." Edward said.

Harry reluctantly followed. Ed shut and locked the door. "Alright Potter, you're the only freak in this mad house I actually trust."

"Wait a minute?! Freak? You're calling me a freak?!"

"You're a 'wizard'." Edward protested. "You realize how stupid that sounds to scientists like me right?" He asked. Harry shut up and sat down. "Now, I'm only going to tell you this once, and I don't want you repeating to anyone, not even your little friends got that?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"A long time ago, when Al and I were normal kids, our father left us. Our mother soon died and we made a pact to bring her back to life. Well…that failed." Edward said, motioning to his arm and leg. That's called Human Transmutation. And that is a serious, serious, crime." Edward told him.

"How is this relevant to anything going on?" Harry asked.

"I need your help." Edward said. "I joined the military of my country when I was twelve, so that I could get research grants and all that jazz." Edward explained. "Where I'm from, I'm known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you can see why." He said. "The raven-haired man that's always snooping around, he's the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. My teaching assistant Riza Hawkeye, you remember her?" Ed asked. Harry nodded. "She's the Colonel's second in command, and if you so much as touch him, she'll shoot your hand off, and I'm not kidding. I came here to teach you, but the Colonel had other ideas. Sneaky as the bastard is, he set us up perfectly so that we could try and find a way to restore our bodies back to the way they were. That's where you come in Potter. Like I said, you're the only one I can really trust here. And we need your help." Edward said. "So if there's anything you know that could help us, please…" He said, his voice shaking. "I just want to be able to see my brother smile again." He told him, lowering his head. "That's all I've wanted for the past 4 years."

"Of course I'll help you. But I can't do much on my own. Hermione's the one to ask about that stuff." Harry said.

"This is confidential Potter. I know she went to spy on Lieutenant Hawkeye that one night. She's not exactly sneaky, and I don't need my cover getting blown." Edward said. "I know I sound like a really strict jerk here, but this is a serious matter. You can walk out and not help us at all, that's fine, but I need a wizard's help, because I don't know this like you all do." Edward said.

"I'll help you and your brother Professor Elric." He said. "I'll try to get Hermione to cough up a few things without letting her in on it."

"What do you usually do after classes end?" Ed asked, changing the subject a little.

"Nothing really, unless I've got a lot of homework." He said.

"I'll see if they'll let me start teaching again, and then we'll talk." He said, unlocking the door and leading Harry out.

"Fullmetal!" Roy shouted. "There you are, me and the Lieutenant were worried sick! Where have you been?"

"Harry had a few alchemy questions. It was easier to explain with a few demonstrations. Nice work on fixing the floor by the way, did you do that yourself?" Ed asked.

"I did as a matter of fact! It was the least I could do for all the trouble you've been causing!" Roy said angrily.

Harry recognized the teen/father relationship instantly.

"Whatever." Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"You're going back to bed!" Roy told him, dragging him back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, walking over to Harry.

"Professor Elric was out of bed." Harry shrugged. "He said they told him to get exercise, so apparently he just wandered around the school."

"Interesting. Hey, you alright?" Ron asked in his usual tone, noticing that Harry was staring at the floor.

'I just want to see my brother smile again.' Harry thought that over, and shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, still dwelling on Ed's words.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry spent the rest of the evening doing casual things. They walked down to the library to say hello to Hermione, who was perfecting her essay, and then they went to see the twins, who were setting up fireworks in the boat house. They then decided to wander randomly, eventually ending up somewhere around the entrance to Dumbledore's office.<p>

All of a sudden they heard loud clanks coming at them. "Coming through!" Al yelled. "Sorry!" He called to a few kids he knocked over, He was trying his best to peer beyond the stack of books he was running with.

He ran into Harry and Ron at the same time, and they all fell over. Harry lifted a drooping book off his head, and noticed his shattered glasses. "Great."

Ron was stunned. Al's head had landed right on Ron's head. The red head shakily took off the helmet, and set it down beside him. He shook his head a few times, and started picking up books for Al.

"Sorry Mr. Potter!" Al said, putting his head back on "I'll fix your glasses for you."

"I got it Al." Edward said, coming up. "I ditched Mustang." He said to Harry.

"But brother, your arm!" Al protested.

"A little transmutation's not gonna hurt it Al." He said. He pressed his flesh hand to the metal one, and then put in on the glasses. They reformed in an instant, and he handed them to Harry.

"They're even better than before." Harry said, amazed. "You did that without a circle Professor!"

"I'm just that good I guess." He smirked.

"ELRIC. GET BACK HERE NOW!" Roy yelled.

"Yes SIR." Edward sighed, following him back upstairs once again.

Alphonse laughed, and followed them up. "So you later Mr. Potter!" He called.

"By Alphonse!" Harry waved.

Ron shook his head and the two walked off, until Hawkeye came running down the hallway, a gun in her hand. "Whoa." Ron said, his eyes widening. Hawkeye looked even prettier in her military uniform, instead of those fake scientist clothes. "Colonel Mustang!" She called. "Sir!"

Roy came bolting down the stairs again, followed by a curious Ed and Al. "What is it Hawkeye?!" He asked.

"There's a Homunculus in the Griffindor Common Room!" She yelled.

**MWA HA HA HA! Now, I haven't decided which of the Homunculi are going to make an appearance, so I'd like you to go to my author's page and participate in the poll I have going! (If you already reviewed with your choice, I'd like you to go and put that into the poll. I decided that I didn't want to spend time counting the reviews)**


End file.
